Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fluid control device including a pump that causes the pressure fluctuation in a fluid and a valve that directs the flow.
Description of the Related Art
There have hitherto been used various types of fluid control devices in which the pressure fluctuation of a fluid is caused in a pump chamber. In a certain type of fluid control devices, a pump chamber always communicates with the outside without providing a valve structure in a flow passage connected to the pump chamber, and the flow of the fluid in one direction is produced in the flow passage by setting, for example, the shape of the flow passage (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In such a fluid control device in which the pump chamber always communicates with the outside, a high pressure amplitude (for example, several tens of kilopascals) generated in the pump chamber cannot serve as the fluid pressure of the fluid as it is, and it is difficult to achieve a high fluid pressure.
For this reason, a fluid control device that can achieve a high fluid pressure by providing a check valve structure (valve) in a flow passage has been sometimes used (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In the fluid control device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a valve chamber is provided in a flow passage on a discharge side of a pump chamber, and a displaceable film is provided inside the valve chamber. When fluid is going to flow back toward the pump chamber, the flow passage is closed by the film displaceable in accordance with the flow of the fluid to prevent the backflow of the fluid. This obtains a high fluid pressure close to a high pressure amplitude generated inside the pump chamber.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5287854
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-528981